1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing assemblies, particularly to housing assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks are now in widespread use. External appearance of the housing of the portable electronic device is one of the key factors for attracting consumers.
Surface treatment technology (e.g., plating, vacuum evaporation, or paint coated) is often implemented to achieve an attractive external appearance. However, it is difficult to perform two different surface treatments at the same time, in which the housing simultaneously has two distinct appearances respectively treated by the two surface treatment technologies. More specifically, when the housing is first electro-plated and then painted, the paint may cover the plating, whereby the outer housing has only one appearance corresponding to the paint.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.